


The Call

by Eliza_lynn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Tingles and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_lynn/pseuds/Eliza_lynn
Summary: The war on Dorpeville is almost over, and Jedidiah has a choice to make.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken something C said about Jed and blown it way out of proportion. I'm not sorry. This is entirely fiction, is a prediction as to what I want to happen, and does not follow the plot.

The usually clear skies of the island paradise were dark with smoke and soot, the pristine beaches littered with bodies and debris, and the once crystal clear waters surrounding Dorpeville were tinged red with blood. Standing 10ft above the rest, Jedidiah looked over the destruction that had come of his home, the place he had sworn to grow to protect. Morning Star had put up an incredible fight, already having control of most of the island. They’d arrived nearly a year ago in the archipelago that included Dorpeville, and did not hesitate to destroy everything they touched. The mangled bodies of Leon and Clay now lay at his feet. He’d shown them the same mercy they had shown his home. Cassandra was held in the square, awaiting his judgement.  
He bashed his fists together, shrinking back to the size of his island brothers and sisters around him. The walk he had taken many times before, a walk that was supposed to be a peaceful return from the beach, filled him with anger and sorrow. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but he didn’t dare wipe them. He could mourn when the fight was finished.  
Rowan held Cassandra with her magic, and Cassandra didn’t fight. She knew that she had lost. As Jed approached, all fell silent, their faces falling when they saw his.  
On her knees in the dirt, arms held out to her sides, she didn’t seem like someone who was powerful enough to take over entire communities and destroy the lives of the people inhabiting them. Jed stood before her, feeling the anger and sadness of his family around him welling up in his heart as he took his hammer off his back, and used the hilt to lift Cassandra’s chin to look at him.  
“Why? Why did you hurt my family? My island? My home?” Though the words formed questions, his tone was deadly. Her eyes met his and what he expected was regret, sorrow, fear. What he found was a cold confidence.  
“Oh you simple boy, because I could.” Before Jed could react, Raegar’s fist connected with Cassandra’s face, forcing her against the power of Rowan’s magic.  
“Don’t you dare speak to him like that you bitch!” Raegar gnashed his teeth to keep from fighting back even more.  
“Raegar, this isn’t your fight,” Howell put a hand on Raegar’s shoulder and pulled him away. All of the members of the party could feel Jed’s pain; it came as no surprise that Raegar was lashing out.  
“What a worthless mayor, can’t even defend himself,” Jed’s head snapped back to look at Cassandra, her words flowing perfectly in his mother tongue. She was grinning, blood running from her nose and staining her teeth, “Just like your pathetic father.”  
At that moment, something in him snapped. The dam that had been holding back the darkness in his heart broke, and plunged its claws into his soul. Jed grabbed Cassandra by the throat and hoisted her into the air. Rowan’s spell was still in effect, making Cassandra a ragdoll in Jed’s large hands. But the panic had finally reached her eyes.  
“Don’t you **EVER** speak about my father like that,” his grip on her throat tightened, and it was easy to see she was turning red from lack of oxygen. “He was the **GREATEST** man to ever walk this Earth. He loved every creature he ever met. He would have loved you too if you had given him the chance.” Rowan’s magic dropped, and Cassandra’s hands flew to Jed’s trying to pry his fingers from her throat, his grasp too tight for her to form any words, though her lips tried. “He fought with his heart, and gave everything he had to this community. And you decided that his life was worth taking just because you could?” He brought her face down to be level with his, staring into her eyes. “Then this is just because I can.” There was a deafening snap as her head lulled to the side, eyes rolling back. He released his grip and her body crumpled to the floor at his feet.  
He looked at her body and felt himself finally give in to his emotions. A roar ripped from his chest as he looked up at the sky, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He let out curses and pleas and sounds from his soul he didn’t even know he could produce. Rowan stepped in his direction, her palm outstretched, hoping to provide comfort, but Jed’s anger only pushed her direction.  
“Don’t touch me!” He pounded his fist into the earth, causing a small tremor to ripple through the ground around him.  
“Jed I--” Rowan stopped as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Vara shook her head and stepped closer to her brother.  
“ _Kuya_ \--” Vara tried to speak, but couldn’t find the words as her emotions overtook her as well. She wrapped her arms around her brother, crying openly into this shoulder. One by one Jed’s sisters came out from the crowd, dropping their weapons at their sides, and wrapping their arms around their brother until he was encompassed in their embrace.

\-----

Jedidiah sat at the head of the long banquet table. This room used to be filled with laughter, joy, and delicious food. This was the meeting hall where the events that shaped Dorpeville’s history were celebrated. Tonight, however, it was quiet. There was no food. And Jedidiah sat where his father should have been.  
A few days had passed since the battle had ended, the dead were mourned over and buried, and now the time had come to discuss how Dorpeville should move forward. Jed was next to be the leader of his people, but his heart was at war with his mind. He knew he was supposed to stay and take his father’s place, lead his people in rebuilding their way of life, and teach them what he had learned during his journey. But his heart told him it wasn’t time yet, there was still more to do.  
Jed had spent all night seated before his father’s grave, pleading for an answer to the battle in his heart. Should he stay and do what his head told him was right, or answer the call his heart was screaming for him to take up. In his pleas, the spirits of his ancestors rose around him, bringing his frustration to a peaceful halt. They spoke to him, words only he could hear, imparting upon him their wisdom, until his heart no longer cried out, but was at rest.  
He had made a decision, and it was now time to tell everyone else.  
“I was born and raised here on this island. I have seen life enter and leave this world on its soil. I thought everything I needed to know could be taught to me here among the trees and in the sea. But I have learned so much more during my travels off the island. Our family, our father, raised us with the wisdom and heart of the warriors that came before him. The warriors that fought for our island, our home. I have heard them, and I know what I must do. I have brought us to this point, but I must go further. My head, my head tells me to stay, and to lead. But my heart, my heart is like a boat out to sea during a storm. I know how to calm the storm. I have to listen to my heart. I have to go back, I can’t stay here. There is an evil out in this world more sinister than anything we saw here,” He paused, his heart full. “Someone who we thought we could trust ended up in power because of us, and now they are out there trying to destroy everything we love to gain a selfish goal. I know Dorpeville needs help, but the world needs help too. I have to go right this wrong.” He looked at his found family, seated around the table, “we have to go right this wrong.” Jed looked at his sisters, scared to see their reactions to his announcement. There were tears, but he saw the determination and love in their eyes.  
“What can we do to support you?” Fara stood from her seat. Jed’s heart swelled with pride for his family.  
“I need you guys to take care of the island while I’m away.” It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, or if I’ll return. I need you guys to take up my place.” His head moved to face Mara, the eldest of his younger sisters, “I need you to take up my place.”  
Vara took a deep shaking breath. Then, squaring her shoulders, she looked at Jed. “You will return. You’ll be here in our hearts until you do. We’re Dorpes. We take care of each other. I’ll do whatever I have to until you come home. Jedidiah, you will come home.” Tears were streaming down her face, but she was resolved.  
Jed motioned for his sisters to gather around, wrapping them all up into a hug.  
“ _Mahal kita_ ” He whispered, giving them a tight squeeze, before letting them go. “Now,” he looked at Raegar, Alfy, Howell, and Rowan, a fire burning bright in his soul, “let’s make a plan.”


End file.
